The present invention relates to a combustion burner which burns fuel including waste oil and heavy oil.
When burning heavy oil, especially grade C heavy oil and other similar oil, conventionally, water and emulsifier are added to the C heavy oil and a churning mixing operation is performed by using an expensive churning mixer/to produce an emulsified fuel mixture, which is supplied into a combustion burner by using a fuel supply pipe, and burned.
Since C heavy oil and water are mixed using an emulsifier, the conventional combustion method involves high cost. Also, an expensive churning mixing operation is because heavy oil, especially C heavy oil, cannot be used alone as fuel in the conventional combustion method.
Moreover, since the mixture is supplied from the churning mixer to the combustion burner using the fuel supply pipe, the emulsified mixture of C heavy oil and water dissociates while being supplied, and the combustion becomes inefficient.
In light of the forgoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combustion burner in which water, air, and oil including waste oil, heavy oil and the like are mixed at a top part of a nozzle feeding the combustion burner and the resulting mixed fuel is burned in combustion burner at lower cost, without dissociation of the mixed fuel occurring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combustion burner which obviates the need for the expensive equipment including a mixer heretofore conventionally required and which can be used without the need for emulsification.
Novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its configuration and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.